


Maybe That’s What I Wanna See

by masaringo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Medium Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaringo/pseuds/masaringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun had a gift. Chanyeol didn’t believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe That’s What I Wanna See

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published for baeconandeggs 2016 exchange

Baekhyun had a gift. Well, most of the time, it was more of a pain in the ass. An _inherited_ pain in the ass, which, in his opinion, was the worst kind of all. 

The first symptoms had shown up when he reached the tender age of five. He was at school one morning, and Mrs. Choi, the least sympathetic kindergarten teacher one could imagine, had taken his hand to lead him outside to play. 

It was then that Baekhyun had seen it, like a movie playing in his mind. He knew just then, instinctively, that what he was seeing hadn't happened yet, but it would, eventually. 

"Your new haircut will look ugly, Mrs. Choi," he'd blurted. His head hurt. 

He'd been immediately sent to the 'Nice Corner' to think about how he'd hurt her feelings. Baekhyun _hated_ the 'Nice Corner'. 

The second time it'd happened, he'd been even less lucky. His mom had taken him to visit one of her friends, a lady with too much paint in her face and a perfume that made him want to sneeze. 

When she handled him a cookie, their hands brushed. 

"I'm sorry your boyfriend is leaving you," he told her before taking a bite of his cookie. His head hurt. 

The lady's face became all red, and his mom had to get him out of the house before she started screaming. Then, Baekhyun had had to sit through a ten minute lecture on not telling people things like that. He didn't get dessert that night. 

The third time was different, though. 

Baekhyun was sitting in his granny's kitchen table, waiting for the pie she was baking to be ready to eat. He loved spending time with his granny. She was the only one who didn't seem annoyed at him. 

"What are you thinking about, Baekhyunnie?" she said, sitting beside him and taking his hand. 

"The pie is going to burn, granny," he said. He didn't know why he kept saying those things. He knew he was right, that they were true, but so far it had done nothing but cause him trouble. 

"Why do you say that?" 

His granny didn't seem angry, though. Just. Surprised. It was a nice change, and the first time someone asked him why he said what he did. 

"I could see it. And I know it's going to happen," he shrugged. 

His granny sat straight in her chair, turning his until they were face to face. 

"Baekhyun, is this the first time you've said something like that?" 

Baekhyun shook his head, "I told teacher her hair was going to look bad. And mom's friend that her boyfriend was going to break up with her." 

"And tell me, did these things happen, later?" 

Well, they had. Mrs. Choi had showed up three days later with the exact same haircut Baekhyun had seen in his mind, looking as ugly as he had said she would. And, his mom's friend had called her later that week. Baekhyun didn't know what she was talking about, but she was definitely crying. He could assume he'd been right about that, too. 

His granny didn't seem surprised by his answer, not at all. She got up and called his mother, asking her to get to her house as soon as possible. Baekhyun was starting to get nervous. Had he done something wrong? Was his granny finally mad at him? 

"Don't worry, honey. Everything's going to be fine." 

\--- 

"That doesn't make any sense!" his mom was shouting. 

For Baekhyun, it made more sense than anything. 

His granny had sat his mom besides him once she'd gotten home, and began explaining. 

"You know, Baekhyunnie, your grandfather was a very special man. He died when you were very little, so you can't remember him, but you would've liked him. You see, he had this very special gift. Sometimes, when he touched people, he could see something that was going to happen to them. When we first met each other, he took my hand and in that moment knew we were going to be together forever. You, Baekhyun, have his gift." 

Baekhyun had stopped listening after that. In his mind, what his granny had told him made perfect sense. Not only did it make sense, it also made him sound like a superhero. Baekhyun had always wanted to be a superhero. 

But his mom didn't seem to think so. 

"He's five! He's still learning what he should avoid saying! It can't be true!" 

His granny patted her arm, offering her a cup of tea. 

"Of course it's true, my dear. I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't sure. When Baekhyun's father was born and didn't show signs of having the gift, we thought it had died with my husband. Apparently, it hadn't." 

"But he's a baby! _My_ baby. What are we going to do?" 

"Nothing. Let him live his life as normally as possible." 

It was then that a sour smell filled the kitchen. The pie had burned. 

Just before they left, his granny called him aside. 

"Listen, Baekhyunnie. I have to tell you something very important and I want you to listen carefully. Your gift is a wonderful thing. There will be times when you don't think it is, when you would rather not have it. But it's part of who you are. People won't always like it, won't always like _you_. They are afraid of what's different from what they know, and you my dear are very different. You'll have to learn to control your gift so it doesn't hurt you or the ones you love, but you must never change who you are to make others happy. Understood?" 

Baekhyun had nodded solemnly, feeling like the hero about to go on a dangerous mission. He really loved his granny. 

\--- 

The months that had followed hadn't been easy for him. His mom had seemed to accept it, even if her eyes sometimes seemed wet and she hugged him more than usual. 

Other people, though, didn't get it that easy. 

Baekhyun could see what his granny had meant, now. He was doing his best to control it, but sometimes, he couldn't. 

Some kids had started saying that bad stuff happened _because_ of Baekhyun, as if he hadn't just said what he saw was going to happen anyway. They didn't seem to like him a lot after that. 

But it was okay. Because when Baekhyun turned six, he met his very best friend in the world. 

Jongdae was a little bit taller than him and was missing his front teeth. He'd started in Baekhyun's class just a week before, after moving houses, Mrs. Choi had said. 

"Is it true that you can see the future?" 

Baekhyun had blinked from his apple juice. In the time that had happened between that day at his granny's and today, he'd learn to control his gift a little bit more each day. By now, he could touch people without seeing anything if he wanted to, and if he couldn't, he'd learnt to keep quiet about what he saw. 

"It depends. Why?" 

"Because I want you to see my future," Jongdae said resolutely. Baekhyun liked him. 

"Okay. Sit here." 

Jongdae sat beside him, Baekhyun cleaning his hands on his t-shirt. 

"Do you have to say magic words? Do you have to dance? Oh oh, do you have to eat something weird, like worms? I don't like worms," Jongdae scrunched up his face, bouncing on his seat. 

Baekhyun looked at him, "No? I take your hand, close my eyes and see it." 

Jongdae paused, "Just like that?" 

Baekhyun nodded. 

"That's so cool," came the breathy response. Baekhyun _really_ liked him. 

Baekhyun had taken his hand then, closing his eyes and concentrating real hard. He wasn't sure if concentrating or not made any difference, as it was the first time he was trying to do this on purpose, but it couldn't hurt to try. Baekhyun wanted to see something good, something useful, not the stupid things he saw with everyone else. He liked Jongdae. 

"Do you know anyone named Joon... Joonmyeon?" he asked a minute later. His head hurt. 

Jongdae's eyes lit up, huge and sparkly, like they did on TV shows, "My next door neighbour is called Joonmyeon. He's really handsome. And funny. And I really like him. He's nine, so he's old, but it's okay, I really like him anyways. What about him?" 

"I think he'll be your boyfriend. When you're really old. And he'll marry you." 

Jongdae looked like he was going to cry, and Baekhyun almost panicked. Had that been the wrong thing to say? Would Jongdae turn around and never talk to him again? Call him names like everyone else did? 

But then Jongdae jumped towards him, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him in a tight hug, balancing him from side to side. 

"From now on you're my best friend forever, okay?" 

Baekhyun had had to swallow, feeling funny, "Okay." 

\--- 

Jongdae was still his best friend, even after Joonmyeon moved away when they were ten. It had been a hard time for both of them, and Baekhyun was afraid Jongdae wouldn't want to be his best friend anymore if he knew he'd been wrong, but Jongdae had called him stupid and invited him over to play with his computer and help him forget that he missed Joonmyeon a lot. 

If Jongdae had ever doubted about Baekhyun's ability, any remaining doubt vanished the second Joonmyeon's family moved back to their old house, when they were fifteen. According to him, Joonmyeon looked more handsome than ever. 

By the time they'd reached high school, Baekhyun was sick and tired of his so called 'gift'. His headaches made an appearance at least once a month, getting worse every time he saw something. And no, painkillers didn't work. At all. 

The good thing, if there was something good about it at all, was that he soon figured out that once he saw something about someone, that person was officially out of sight. Forever. Jongdae had pouted at this when he'd first found out, but honestly, it was for the best. At least his sight had been a good one. 

He'd tried for a clean start when they were in freshman year. Most of his classmates had painted the previous years' events as 'weird things little kids do', so it was the perfect chance to pretend to be normal. No one would know, and he was fine with it. Well, no one but Jongdae, but he didn't mind. 

Baekhyun had lasted exactly a year and four months in high school without screwing up. And of course, because it was him he was talking about, he had to screw up big time. 

All it had taken was for Baekhyun to high five his friend Jongin before the football game, saying, "Good luck, man. Sorry about your leg." 

His head hurt. Baekhyun had frozen then, and Jongin had turned to look at him, a quizzical look in his pretty eyes. 

Half the football team had been there at the time, so it really was no wonder that, when Jongin inevitably broke his right leg in the middle of the game, everyone turned to look at Baekhyun. 

Well, good for going unnoticed. 

Jongin hadn't held it against him, though, and it was all that mattered to him. In fact, he'd reacted a bit like Jongdae had, all those years ago. He was a keeper. 

Everyone else at the school, though, hadn't taken it so lightly. The latest rumor, as Jongdae informed him, was that Baekhyun was a witch ("A witch? Really? Not even a wizard?"). If not for Jongin, he would've been vanished from going to the football games, but even when he could, going wasn't really that fun when no one wanted to be within ten feet of you. 

\--- 

After they left highschool, they were presented with the horrible, way too terrifying decision of what they wanted to do with their lives. Jongin had received a scholarship to study abroad, but Baekhyun and Jongdae had quickly realized that college wasn’t their cup of tea. 

It was around then that Baekhyun’s granny decided to retire. She’d been taking care of the coffee shop the family owned ever since her husband had passed, and she was ready to move on and enjoy the rest of her life. 

Baekhyun jumped at the opportunity. And, as he wasn’t planning on leaving Jongdae behind, the two of them became the brand-new owners of the coffee shop. They’d found their passion. 

In a rush to bring in customers, Jongdae had suggested what had, at the moment, sounded like the most ridiculous idea ever. 

But then, just to make his best friend happy, and because he really wanted the coffee shop to succeed, Baekhyun had given it a try. He'd put on some eyeliner and fake glasses, a sparkly cape-like-thing and pointy hat Jongdae had gotten from the thrift shop around the corner and announced he was now doing free future sighting, if you bought a coffee. 

Something that had stuck with Baekhyun since he was in high school had come from the unsuspected wisdom of his Biology teacher. He had been an sceptic of everything, believing everyone who claimed to be able to tell the future just wanted to scam people. Luckily for Baekhyun, the man was blissfully unaware of his gift, and he was able to find some irony in it. 

"They tell people what they want to hear," he used to say, "And it's always general stuff. If I told you guys that you _won't_ be stricken by a lightening in the next two weeks, odds are that I'll be right. But not because I can predict the future, but because it's more probable that I'm right that I am wrong." 

And for Baekhyun, that had really meant something. Usually, he could only see useless things. Like the person's cat would get stuck on a tree, that they would get a flat tire in the middle of the road, or that they'd drop coffee on their boss. 

People didn't want to hear that sort of stuff. So, with his Biology teacher's advice in mind, he did what he had to. Lie. 

Well, it wasn't exactly lying, no matter what Jongdae told him. He was making people happy. He'd throw a couple of those 'general stuff' his teacher used to talk about, tell them they were going to find love and money and happiness, and by the end of the reading he'd pull out the irrelevant thing he'd seen when he first touched their hands. When that thing inevitably came true, they'd believe everything else would, too. And they'd come back. Baekhyun wouldn't see anything that time, but it didn't matter. They'd believe him anyway. 

Really, it was a foolproof plan. 

And for the first few months, it had worked marvelously. After the word got around that there was a 'real psychic' working in that coffee shop, Baekhyun had had to stop working as a waiter and start being a full-time resident psychic. Jongdae had earnt enough in a month to cancel the debts opening the coffee shop had left him with, and they couldn't have been happier. 

It was when shady people started to come by that Baekhyun decided to call things off. Without his disguise, he was hardly recognizable, so whenever people came looking for 'The Amazing B', they'd put their best fake sad face and announce he'd left for Hollywood. 

\---- 

“Jongdae!” 

“Baek. To what do I owe the honor of having you here, two hours late for our inhumanly early, self-imposed Saturday shift?” 

“Something’s happened!” 

“What now?” Jongdae rolled his eyes, handing him his apron as he finished fixing the pasties in display, “was Chanyeol just ‘too comfy’ again? Did you lose your keys? Phone? Some other excuse?” 

It wasn’t that Jongdae was a terrible best friend. On the contrary, Baekhyun sometimes wondered how he’d survive if one day he wasn’t there to remind him to eat and do the laundry. But, sometimes, Baekhyun hated him. 

Though, in his defense, he did have a point. 

Chanyeol was very, very comfy. And tall. And his boyfriend. 

It had been quite a while since Baekhyun had felt that strongly about someone, and the way they’d met was plainly ironic. 

It had all started because Joonmyeon was a pest. A lovely, well intentioned pest, Jongdae might add, but Jongdae was terribly biased about his boyfriend, so he wasn’t allowed an opinion. 

Joonmyeon had a neighbor. A brilliant Astronomy student who trusted stars more than people, despite his easy smile and charming conversation, and who’d proclaimed himself to be immune to every sort of mind-reading-magic-tricks-future-seeing stunt. Naturally, as Joonmyeon was physically incapable of shutting up, he’d told him about Baekhyun. He’d told him about his visions, and about how they had attracted tons of customers. Even now, almost a year later, people sometimes went into the shop asking for The Amazing B. 

That’s how a surprisingly deep voice had asked for him one evening in the middle of his shift, when his head was hurting particularly bad, and Baekhyun had turned to see the most gorgeous, if not slightly too tall, guy he’d ever seen. Chanyeol. His headache didn’t seem to hurt that much anymore. 

Jongdae would have called it love at first sight, but Jongdae was an idiot. 

Either way, Baekhyun had refused to read his palm that day, and the following one. And the following week, too. By the time Chanyeol brought it up again, Baekhyun had to tell him about The Rule. 

You see, there is something truly depressing about reading the palm of someone you’re currently dating, or interested in dating, and seeing them happy with someone else. A total turn off. And, well, it had happened more times than what he’d like to admit. Hence The Rule. 

Chanyeol never ended up getting his palm read, but he did leave the coffee shop that day with Baekhyun’s number. 

They’d had their first date later that week. Chanyeol still thought his palm reading was mostly a stunt, or possibly a weird obsession, but that didn’t mean he liked him any less. Besides, Baekhyun’s headaches seemed to disappear as soon as he caught sight of Chanyeol, as if turned off by a switch, so really, who cared that the guy thought he was a little crazy? 

Almost five months had gone by since that first date, and Baekhyun could practically feel himself falling in love a little bit more every day. 

“I might have just read Chanyeol’s palm,” he explained, the not-panicky part of him delighting in the way his best friend immediately froze. 

“What?! What about The Rule?” 

“It was an accident!” 

Jongdae narrowed his eyes, “You haven ‘accidentally’ read anyone practically since Jongin.” 

He wasn't exactly right, of course. He hadn't read anyone important since Jongin's (and talking about Jongin always made him miss the boy more than what he usually did), but he did read palms accidentally. When he was too tired or too stressed out, any customer he handled a cup of coffee to was bound to get their future seen. 

“In my defense, I was being fucked out of my mind!” he blurted, pressing his mouth shut at his friend’s disgusted grimace, “Sorry, TMI.” 

“So, did you see him with someone else or what?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, for the first time that day allowing himself to really think about what he’d seen, regardless of the bad timing and the fact that it had been an accident in the first place. He couldn’t really fight the smile that took over his face. 

“Good, then,” Jongdae nodded, with a little smile of his own. And then the bell over the door chimed, “I’m happy for you. Now, clients. We’ll talk later.” 

\---- 

By the time his shift was over, Baekhyun’s head was killing him. It didn’t help that he’d spend the whole day thinking about his vision, about the fact that Chanyeol would never, not in a million years, believe him, about his stupid so-called gift. He’d accidentally read almost anyone he’d served that day, and each person just made his head hurt all the worse. 

All he wanted to do after he finished helping Jongdae close was sleep. It helped, sometimes. If he could even fall asleep at all. 

Chanyeol was waiting for him outside, leaning against the wall and looking like a street fashion model, despite the fact that the late hour was making the late autumn air cold and that his ears and the tip of his nose were red. 

Jongdae left them alone after their goodbyes, and Baekhyun snuggled against his boyfriend, breathing him in deeply and relishing in the way the headache seemed to go away, as if Chanyeol’s warmth had melted it. 

“How was your day?” Chanyeol asked, pressing him closer against his side and passing him a brown bag half-full of gummy bears. 

“Thanks, Yeol. I really needed this today.” 

“You okay?” 

Baekhyun took a handful, smiling as they began walking to the nearby park, “I’m great.” 

The park was already dark by the time they arrived, and their usual bench was empty. Chanyeol had spent most of the walk there complaining about his evil, evil Physics professor, who’d dared to call them at midday _on a Saturday_ for a special lecture, and how he’d missed Baekhyun entirely too much, despite the fact they’d seen each other earlier that morning. 

He’d grown quiet when they sat, happy to look at the stars that were now appearing, mesmerized as if he didn’t look at them every day. 

And Baekhyun was happy to sit beside him, watching him do his favorite thing in the world. 

And as they kissed later that night, the cold bench under them and hands pressing against many layers, Baekhyun couldn’t remember why he’d been so worried that morning, why it had seemed that everything was wrong when things were only getting better. 

\---- 

Chanyeol’s lips on his throat woke him up the following morning. They’d spent most of the evening making out like teenagers in their bench, until Chanyeol curled up against him and realized the subway that took him home was probably closed by now. So, they had had to walk to Baekhyun’s (and Jongdae’s) little house. Which had proved to be a terrible, terrible idea. Because Chanyeol was indeed very warm and very comfy, and the last thing Baekhyun wanted was to leave bed and get ready for work. 

“Are you ready to go?” Jongdae opened the door, eyes widening at the sight of Chanyeol in there, “No boyfriends when we have early shifts!” 

“We _always_ have early shifts, Dae. We own the place, and it opens early, remember?” 

“Right. That’s why we have to leave in ten, and if you’re not ready I’m leaving without you, got it?” 

Nine minutes later Baekhyun was outside their door, mourning the fact that he’d had to leave Chanyeol, who’d proclaimed it was too early to leave bed, looking all soft and snuggly. 

“You know the rules, Byun. No sex when the other one is in the house.” 

Baekhyun spluttered, shoving his best friend out of the way as they started walking to work, “We didn’t do anything.” 

“Right. Then can I assume you told him about your perfect future together and he asked you to have his children and everything is good?” 

Baekhyun blushed, amazed he’d actually managed to forget about such an important thing as that, “I… kind of forgot about it.” 

Jongdae was silent for a moment, just long enough for Baekhyun to look up at him, catching the pensive way he was looking at him. It was gone in a moment, replaced by his usual smirk. 

“Be careful, Baek. The higher you let your hopes go, the tougher is the fall.” 

Baekhyun grinned, used to his sudden bursts of wisdom, “Look who’s talking. As if Joonmyeon didn’t have you wrapped around his little finger.” 

Jongdae finally smiled for real. He was, if possible, even worse with Joonmyeon than he was with Chanyeol. He was a jealous person, and a little bit of a closeted romantic, but he was the most fiercely protective person Baekhyun’d ever known. 

\--- 

A week went by without Baekhyun mentioning the whole vision thing to his boyfriend. It wasn't that he wasn't exited to tell him, or that he didn't trust his vision to come true. 

The problem was that, even after all this time, Chanyeol wouldn't believe him. 

Maybe he wouldn't tell him that outright, but Baekhyun knew that deep down he'd just assume it was him being crazy. He didn't like Chanyeol thinking he was crazy, not with something as important as this. He was a "science man" as he liked to point out whenever the subject came up, and Baekhyun had no scientific proof whatsoever, only the knowledge that the things he saw actually happened. 

So, there was no actual point in telling him about it, he told himself. Jongdae didn't think so, he thought he should tell Chanyeol as soon as possible and fight as hard as possible to convince him afterwards. And Baekhyun could see where he was coming from, because his headaches were worse than ever, and the more he thought about the more depressed he got. Still, he didn't think he could tell him. Not now, at least. 

That Friday the coffee shop closed its doors early. Jongdae and Joonmyeon had a date night, because they were an actual old couple that scheduled their dates, and Baekhyun had called Chanyeol to come watch a movie neither of them were really planning to watch. 

It was terribly cold out already, and Baekhyun snuggled up with his blanket in the couch, letting himself relax as he waited for his boyfriend. 

The room was considerably darker when he opened his eyes again, startled out of his slumber by what seemed to be ice cubes running across the warm skin of his sides. 

His droopy eyes finally settled in Chanyeol, who grinned above him before pressing his equally cold lips to his. 

"Yeol," he squirmed, simultaneously trying to press closer to him and further from his fingertips, "you're fucking freezing!" 

"I know," he felt his deep laughter against his throat, more than heard it, and then Chanyeol was running his nose along the curve of his throat, making him gasp, "That's why I need you to heat me up." 

With that he pressed his tongue against his clavicle, making Baekhyun groan, the remaining grogginess of his sudden, but welcomed awakening starting to wear off. 

Chanyeol rearranged them on the couch, pushing his hands further into his chest and circling his nipples once before pinching them. 

Pressing his leg against Baekhyun's crotch, he grinned against his neck when he groaned, "You look beautiful, Baek." 

Chanyeol covered his body with his own, his lips nipping insistently, first against his collarbone, and making a trail until he reached his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth. 

Baekhyun pushed against his shoulder, taking Chanyeol's offered hand and following him to his bedroom, already feeling way too warm and way too clothed. 

Chanyeol pressed him against the door as soon as it closed behind them, helping him with his shirt before falling to his knees. Pulling his pants down in one smooth motion, Chanyeol stared appreciatively at Baekhyun's still clothed erection, already mostly hard, and grinned as he placed a kiss just above the waistband of the boxers. 

Baekhyun bit his lip, staring down at his boyfriend's bright eyes, the only thing he could see completely clear in the dim room. He threaded his fingers through his hair, feeling a flood of endearment wash over him when Chanyeol tilted his head, kissing his palm. 

"Are you gonna do something about this, Yeol?" 

In lieu of an answer, Chanyeol pulled his boxers down, helping him get them out of the way before sliding his hands all the way down his back and settling them on his ass. 

"You look so good like this," he squeezed his ass, placing a kiss at the tip of his member when Baekhyun whimpered. 

And then finally, _finally_ , he was taking him into his mouth, slow and steady, until Baekhyun felt like he was drowning in the wet warmth of his mouth. Chanyeol was as dedicated as ever, making sure to cover every bit of him, wrapping his hand around what he could not reach and running his tongue over every inch and every vein. 

Baekhyun was barely holding on, his hand in Chanyeol's hair his anchor, eyes stuck to his mouth, the way his gorgeous, gorgeous plush lips, lips that he'd kissed so many times, were wrapped around him. 

He couldn't help but to push forward, back arched, to chase the heat, following the way this throat worked around him with his eyes. 

He had to do something, something quick is he didn't want this to be over too soon. 

"Yeol," Chanyeol hummed in acknowledgement, making him curse and tighten the hold he had in his hair, "let go. I wanna do something, too." 

Chanyeol pulled away with a sound that should be illegal, biting his swollen lips in consideration. 

"Oh!" he said, pushing himself up and capturing Baekhyun's lips in a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything, "what if we do that thing we talked about doing that day?" 

In any other situation, Baekhyun would have mocked him for being the smartest person he knew, and yet saying such nonsense, but in that moment he knew exactly what he was talking about, and the visible thrill that ran through him made Chanyeol grin and pull him towards the bed. 

Chanyeol lay in bed, head against the pillows, and manhandled a giggling Baekhyun on top of him, head the opposite way. 

"You go on top because it'd be a crime to have your pretty little butt all squished against the bed." 

Baekhyun began laughing on earnest, part nervous excitement and part the fact that his butt being squeezed had never seemed to be an issue before. 

He faced Chanyeol's member, nowhere near soft after sucking him off, but not as hard as his either. The angle was awkward, but he managed to grip Chanyeol's dick comfortably, enjoying the way Chanyeol's body reacted to his touch. 

His boyfriend lost no time in taking him back into his mouth, making his grip loosen and his rhythm stutter. Chanyeol pushed his hips up, demanding attention as he whined around his dick, sending a wave of arousal crushing though him. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before taking him all the way into his mouth. He might not consider his palm reading a gift, but his almost complete lack of gag reflex truly was one. 

Chanyeol stiffed under him, pulling him out of his mouth as he practically vibrated, like a string pulled too tight, "For fuck's sake, Baek, keep doing exactly that," he groaned more than said, before taking him back into his mouth. 

Chanyeol made a valiant effort to keep sucking him despite the waves of pleasure that run though him, but when he pulled away Baekhyun ended up feeling more proud of himself for being able to reduce him to this writhing mess than anything. 

It was his turn to moan when a lubed finger circled his entrance, Chanyeol placing a kiss to his tight before slowly pressing in. It was hard to keep Chanyeol in his mouth when he felt like he could barely breath, but Baekhyun knew he needed a distraction until the initial pain faded, so he put all his effort into making it good for Chanyeol. 

By the time the third finger went in, Baekhyun was almost out of himself with lust, rocking back into Chanyeol's fingers like they were the only thing keeping him alive. 

Chanyeol kissed his back, whimpering when Baekhyun began running his long fingers along the veins of his dick, making his nail catch on the slit. 

"Okay, okay, it's enough, right?" Baekhyun nodded, not trusting himself to be able to talk at a normal volume, "turn around. Fuck, Baek, come here." 

Chanyeol removed his fingers, sliding until his back was against the headboard, and pulling Baekhyun with him, helping him hold himself upright and kissing him breathless. 

Baekhyun could spend his whole life kissing him and die happy, running his hands through every bit of skin he could reach. 

"I like your hair like this," he mumbled against his lips. 

Chanyeol's deep laughter rumbled in his chest, "Like what?" 

"Like it's tousled because you were sucking me off," he laughed, feeling lightheaded, "Come on, I'm ready." 

Chanyeol sucked his lower lip into his mouth, fumbling with the condom that he’d placed on the pillow beside him and putting it on. 

Chanyeol held him up as he lowered himself onto him, the stretch no longer painful but still as overwhelming as ever. 

Baekhyun kept the pace light, feeling everything at once, from the way Chanyeol's touches at his sides tickled to how hot and heavy his dick felt whenever it brushed against their stomachs. 

Chanyeol pushed him against the bed when his legs began to hurt, helping him wrap them behind his shoulders and fucking into him with renewed force. 

He knew Baekhyun's body like the back of his hand, hours and hours spent exploring each other paying off, and didn't take long to find his prostate, timing each push with a nip at his clavicle. 

Baekhyun couldn't do anything but make incoherent noises and scramble for support, gripping Chanyeol's arms hard enough to bruise, and pulling him down for a kiss that was little more than panting into each other's mouths. 

"Fuck, you're so, so beautiful, Baek. Fuck," Chanyeol reached for his dick, shifting his weight to lie on top of him, his free hand pushing his hair out of his eyes, staring at him in a way that made words unnecessary. 

In that moment, they both knew what the other felt. What was still too soon to say out loud, but they felt deep within either way. 

Baekhyun gripped his hand when the force of his orgasm threatened to knock him over, mouth opening in a silent scream. Somehow, instinctively, he knew Chanyeol was coming too, could feel their bodies tensing together. 

And then, everything felt wrong. 

The last time they'd been like this, Baekhyun had had his vision. A vision he'd not shared with Chanyeol, because Chanyeol wouldn't accept him, wouldn't accept a huge part of him. 

The headache was back, even with Chanyeol literally still inside him. 

Baekhyun felt his body shut down, and he watched as Chanyeol got out of bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving the room, presumably to throw the condom away. 

By the time he was back, Baekhyun had wrapped himself with the covers, and Chanyeol poked him. 

"Baek? What're you doing? You're still dirty, it's gross." 

"Everything hurts," he whined, and felt the way Chanyeol stiffened where he was draped around the bundle of covers. 

"Did I hurt you? Come on, Baek, let me look at you." 

"You didn't," he sighed, poking his head out of the bundle and wincing at the sudden light, "It's just… my head hurts. A lot." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chanyeol ran his fingers through his still sweat-soaked hair. He'd known about his headaches since day one, and even if he didn't believe the visions caused them, he always took care of him when they got so bad that not even his presence could make them better, "Want me to get you something?" 

"No," he turned to look at him, "But there's something I need to tell you." 

Chanyeol unwrapped him, reaching for the wipes he kept in his bedside table and helping him clean up. 

"Ok," he said when it became clear that Baekhyun wouldn't talk unprompted, "Shoot." 

"Well. You know that I refused to read your palm, back when we met? And then when we started dating?" 

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but stopped himself just before he did, "Yeah." 

"Last time we slept together... And I mean sex, not sleeping, okay? I was distracted and my defenses were down and I. I saw it." 

Chanyeol lifted his eyebrows? Surprised, maybe? Or faking surprise? 

"Okay, I'll take the bait. What did you see?" 

Faking. Definitely. 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak. He'd been turning this moment around in his mind for the past week, thinking about how he'd phrase it to make sure Chanyeol believed him. Or at least gave him the benefit of the doubt. 

"So?" 

"I don't wanna tell you. You won't believe me anyway." 

"Well, at least you know me well," Chanyeol chuckled, and Baekhyun burrowed back under the covers and reminded himself not to feel disappointed. 

"Sometimes I hate you," he sighed. 

Chanyeol tugged at the covers, hugging him with them included when Baekhyun refused to let them go. 

"You find me charming either way," he was right, so Baekhyun kept quiet, "and I find you charming, too. Even if you're a little bit crazy." 

Baekhyun pushed him off, making him stumble and fall of the bed, "You're an asshole," he told him, peering from above the bed. 

"Hey! That hurt!" Chanyeol whined, sitting up on the floor. 

But he was hurt. It hurt knowing that his very own boyfriend thought he was a basket case, and it hurt every time Chanyeol dismissed him like that. It was hard to believe that he was the boy he loved when he was being so insensitive. 

And then, something Jongdae had mentioned, back when he was trying to convince him to talk to his boyfriend, came to mind. 

"I won't tell you what I saw," he blurted, explaining at the confused tilt of Chanyeol's head, "but I'll write it. I'll give it to you, and you won't open it until I tell you that what I saw has just happened. And then you'll see I'm right." 

Chanyeol dared to laugh, as if this wasn't some sort of important moment for them, "But what if it's something really general? You know, some sort of cliché, almost bound to happen unspecific thing?" 

"It won't be, believe me." 

Sometimes, his visions were vague and dumb. 

Other times, they transported him to that time and place, and he could feel like he felt in that moment, see the lights and feel the temperature. Smell the scents. 

Chanyeol's vision was one of those. 

"Okay. Whatever you say," Baekhyun nodded before turning back to burrow in the covers, "Won't you cuddle with me?" Chanyeol whined, standing beside the bed. 

Baekhyun stopped to consider it for a moment, before sighing and pulling the covers just far enough to make way for Chanyeol. 

"I'm still mad at you. But it's cold and my head hurts." 

Chanyeol got into bed, kissing his forehead as he pressed himself against his back. 

It wasn't until later, when the heat of Chanyeol's body had managed to make his headache go away completely, that the boy made a noise. 

"It's gross in here. Smells like sex!" 

\---- 

"Okay, that's it. Go clean up or something that doesn't cost me money," Jongdae shushed him out of the way, after Baekhyun had dropped the first full cup of coffee. 

It had been a terrible day for his concentration, as his work was obviously taking the toll of it. He didn't seem to be able to grab anything edible without dropping it, or manage the counter without messing up the numbers. 

And it bothered him, a lot. He was usually so good at what he did, so good at welcoming customers with a smile even in his worse days, so good at helping Jongdae run the café perfectly even when the two of them were probably the smallest staff to have ever been known. 

And he'd been like this ever since that night with Chanyeol. 

He'd given him the letter the following evening, instructing him not to open it until he told him to, but he still couldn't put his mind to rest. 

He'd taken great care to make sure the letter was as precise and descriptive as possible, and all he had to do now was wait until what he'd seen happened. 

But then, what? How would Chanyeol react? Would he believe him, finally? Would he be scared and not want to have anything to do with him? That had happened before. People tended to be afraid of what they couldn't understand. 

Jongdae kept insisting that he'd done the right thing. The worst that could happen, he'd told him, was that he wouldn't believe him. He'd go back to think he was crazy, but he'd stay with him regardless. 

But Baekhyun didn't think that was a good outcome, either. He'd had people think him crazy way to many times, and it wasn't a feeling you got used to. He'd learnt to deal with family members and classmates, but Chanyeol wasn't someone he 'just wanted to deal with'. He'd grown more attached to him that what he'd expected, what he'd intended when he decided to his that overly talk sceptic a chance. 

He wanted Chanyeol to believe him, and if proving it to him was the only way, then the letter would have to do. 

\---- 

Despite everything, they had a terribly easy relationship. 

Good, cheap food, wonderful sex and tons of conversation in the most varied topics were the norm for them. They were so similar it was sometimes eerie. They agreed on mostly everything, from their favorite video games to the fact that Baekhyun's butt should be considered one of the Seven World Wonders. 

Even where they were different, those differences were met with wonder, with enthusiasm. A way to complement each other and make their relationship stronger. 

That's why whenever they fought, it was for real. 

It had been a couple of months since Baekhyun had given him the letter, and Chanyeol seemed determined to forget that that had ever happened. Baekhyun made a point of mentioning it as often as possible, wondering out loud when would that day happen, how far they were. He'd seen cold, and winter was fast approaching, so he could only hope. 

But then Chanyeol started to get annoyed with him whenever he talked about it, so he tried to stop, really did. But it was weird going from telling almost everything to someone and suddenly having to stop yourself from sharing what worried you the most. 

"Could you please stop that? Your bad mood is messing with my aura," Jongdae whined one evening, as they watched TV in their living room. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry my problems are bothering you," Baekhyun snapped. He was aware that he was overreacting to the comment, as he also knew that Jongdae was right about his crappy mood the previous weeks. 

"Oh my god, shut up Baekhyun! Not everyone wants to live their lives filled with drama. Just cut it," Jongdae's jaw muscle was twitching, as it always did just before he got angry for real. 

"At least you don't get like, crippling headaches every couple weeks! And you don't see me complaining about it!" 

"All you ever do is complain about it, are you kidding?! You only know how to complain about your power, I'm sick of it!" 

Baekhyun stood from the couch, ignoring the way it made his head pound in protest, "I'm happy that you can have a perfect life with your perfect boyfriend and your perfect future! Not all of us can have that!" 

"You think my life is perfect?! Why? Because your six-years-old self saw like two minutes of my future life with my boyfriend? Oh, sure! That makes everything in between so perfect, thanks Baekhyun!" Jongdae got up, picking up his phone and jacket, "You're so fucking self-centered, Baekhyun. Maybe if you stopped thinking that you're the center of the universe for a minute, you'd realize that that's why even your own boyfriend thinks you're crazy," he said, opening the door to the cold winter air. 

And then he was gone, and Baekhyun was alone. Curling up in a ball, he let his tears flow, hoping they'd relieve either the pain in his head or the pain in his heart. 

\---- 

More than a handful of days went by without Jongdae even acknowledging his existence for anything not work related. 

He went off with Joonmyeon as soon as his shift was over, either returning home at impossibly late hours or not bothering to go back at all. Joonmyeon had started to look at him with this sad look, like he knew what Baekhyun was going through. He didn't. 

"Give him some time, Baek. He'll come around eventually," Chanyeol told him one evening, after Baekhyun had spent the past few minutes frowning in the general direction of the door 

"But I've already given him time! Lots of time! Almost a week!" he pouted, sulking against the couch, "It's the longest we've been mad at each other. Besides, I said I was sorry." 

"I know. But did you mean it?" 

Well, of course he hadn't. It had been Jongdae who'd hurt him first, but he hated having his best friend mad at him, and an apology was an apology, right? 

His silence was answer enough, because Chanyeol smiled, kissing his forehead before standing up, "Come on. We're going out." 

"Out? Where? It's cold..." 

"We're getting something to eat. When was the last time you left the house to do anything but going to work?" silence, "There you go." 

Chanyeol helped him into his coat and woolen hat, the cold already biting, held his hand, bracing the winter wind together. 

The beginning of winter also signaled the beginning of the end of the year festivities, and that meant that, the closer they got to the commercial streets, the prettier everything looked. 

Fairy lights were hung between trees and around the food stands, giving the scene an almost surreal look. Baekhyun had felt better almost as soon as they'd stepped out of the house, and now he was getting actually hungry. 

Not many people were there, with it being not only a week day but also a vary cold one, so they could peruse to their hearts' content. 

Once they'd both gotten some food into their systems, Baekhyun bought some chocolate crepes, passing one to Chanyeol before moving farther away from the small crowd and nearer to the river, settling against the rail and beginning to eat his own. 

It wasn't until he was done that he looked back at his boyfriend, finding his crepe barely touched at all, and the boy looking at him with a dopey smile on his face. 

Baekhyun was in the middle of smiling back when a strange sensation tugged at him, making him feel off-balance. A freezing touch to his cheek made him look up to the sky, from where it had just started snowing. 

The mixture of scents that he associated so much with street food still lingered around them, mixed with the humid smell of the river and the chocolate from the crepes made something inside Baekhyun click. And in that moment, he knew exactly what was going to happen. 

Chanyeol took off his hat, startling him out of his momentarily stupor, and put it on his own head, over his lovely ears. 

"Is snowing," Chanyeol declared, throwing him the smile he'd spent the last couple of months waiting for. 

"Hey, Baek!" he leaned against the railings, and Baekhyun felt his heart beat faster with every passing moment, a smile braking into his face. Just as he'd expected, "You know? There's something I've been meaning to tell you. Maybe it's too early? I don't know, but I'm gonna tell you anyway, okay?" 

He flashed him one last smile, nervousness clear in his factions, and turned to took back at the river, breathing in the cold air. Baekhyun could only laugh, waiting for him to finish so he could kiss the daylights out of him. 

"I love you Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol screamed, startling a couple standing nearby and earning several curious stares. 

Chanyeol covered his smile with his scarf, and Baekhyun began laughing. His vision was over. 

He skipped towards his boyfriend, taking both his hands in his and feeling himself practically vibrate with happiness. Happiness and love. 

"Yeol! That was it!" Chanyeol stared at him, a confused smile still playing on his lips, "My vision! It was the confession!" 

And then the smile was gone. 

"Are you for real?" 

Chanyeol took a step back, letting go of his hands and leaving a bemused Baekhyun looking back at him, thinking, at the back of his mind, that his hands felt terribly cold. 

"Really? You have to do this right now? Right this second? I tell you that I love you and all you can think about is your stupid made up superpower?" 

Baekhyun couldn't say anything. He couldn't even breathe. 

"Don't you care? At least answer me, Baekhyun! Don't you care about my feelings? About Jongdae's? You only care about yourself," he took another step back, taking the hat off, holding it with white knuckles, "You know, I thought I could live with this. I thought I could live with all your crazy because I found it sort of adorable. But that's it, this is the final straw. I thought you'd grow out of it, but now I know how it is. You're too selfish for that, right. I'm out," he took a deep breath, "I've had enough crazy for a lifetime." 

He let the hat fall off his hands, turning around and walking away, quickening his steps almost to the point of running when Baekhyun made an attempt to follow him. 

Baekhyun's shouts went unheard. His head might have been killing him, but his heart would be the one to finally do the job. 

He somehow managed to drag himself back home, and sat on the floor besides the couch. His chest was beginning to hurt from the strength of his cries, and he felt himself crumble, hugging his knees as tightly as he could and just willing everything to stop. Just stop. 

His cries drove Jongdae, who'd apparently gotten home in the past few hours, out of his room. 

He was sitting next to him in a moment, voice dripping with worry. Baekhyun could only hug him, as tight as he would. He'd missed him so, so much. Jongdae hugged him back. 

By the time Jongdae came back from the kitchen, cup of tea in hand, it was close to midnight, and his headache had reduced considerably. 

Everything still hurt, and the last thing Baekhyun wanted to do was start thinking again, but he told Jongdae everything. He'd always had. 

"I'm so selfish everyone I love leaves me because of it. You think I'd take the hint," he mumbled, after everything was said. 

Jongdae let out a humorless laugher, taking the tea cup away from him and taking his hand into his. 

"Of course you're not, Baek. I'm sorry I said what I said. I'd had a crappy day and I leashed out on you." 

Baekhyun was shaking his head even before he finished his sentence, "No, I am. I was so preoccupied with telling Chanyeol and trying to get Chanyeol to believe me that it didn't even cross my mind how he'd feel about it. I'm a terrible person. A terrible boyfriend… well. I'm not sure I'm still the boyfriend part," he whispered. 

Jongdae sat with him the rest of the night. Chanyeol never picked up his phone. 

\---- 

Chanyeol's roommate, a shortish guy called Kyungsoo, had just informed him, once again, that Chanyeol wasn't going to go out to see him. Trying to talk through the door had proved to be a waste of time, so Baekhyun decided to leave. 

He was still trying to learn how to live with constant headaches again, something that had been a norm in his life until Chanyeol had swept in and made everything better. 

A month after their last conversation, Baekhyun decided to let him go. He still loved him, so much it sometimes hurt, on top of the headache. But even if Chanyeol loves him back, the whole vision thing had proven to be too much for him. 

He understood now, what Jongdae had told him about ten minutes of your life not telling you much. Ever since he'd read his palm, after the initial freak out, the thought of Chanyeol telling him that he loved him was what got him out of bed, what put a smile on his face when nothing else could. He'd thought so many times about how he'd tell Chanyeol he loved him back, how happy they'd be together. But no, he'd had to go and ruin everything. 

Even now, when his head hurt so badly he felt like dying, the only thing that got him out of bed was thinking about Chanyeol, about his voice and his kisses. About the fact that he had once loved him. 

The whole deal had gotten him thinking, too. Were his visions something fixed, or a direct result of having had them? Would Jongdae have ended up with Joonmyeon if he hadn't seen them together? Would Jongdae have asked Joonmyeon out, senior year high school, if he hadn't had the supposed certainty of Baekhyun's vision? 

Most importantly, would he have fucked everything up with Chanyeol, if he hadn't been so worried about proving himself? 

\---- 

The extraordinary cold that had hit them that year seem to culminate in the worst snow storm that Baekhyun could remember. 

The coffee shop had remained closed because of it, and with Jongdae stuck at Joonmyeon's (and unwilling to leave), Baekhyun was left with nothing to do but stay at home with his horrible internet connection. 

Lately, he'd been feeling… music-video-singer after a break up. Better than before, but still so very tired and with a tendency to cry for no apparent reason. 

The best possible solution, of course, was to take a nap. Snuggled up with his favorite, softest blanket, and with the heat at its top, he settled on the couch. He felt asleep thinking of chocolate crepes and Chanyeol. 

He startled back to consciousness some time later, a foreign sound disrupting his sleep. Talking about horror movie scenarios. It took him longer that it should have to realize that there was someone at the door. 

Someone who'd apparently decided that the worst snow storm of the decade was the best time to pay a social visit unannounced. 

He hurried to the door, looking out of the peephole and finding… Chanyeol. A freezing, slightly trembling Chanyeol, snow all over his clothes, was standing on his doorway. In the middle of a storm. 

He managed to get the door open and Chanyeol into the house and the door closed again in record time. It was only then that he realized what was going on. 

"Chanyeol! Are you out of your mind? We're in the middle of a storm!" he exclaimed, turning to where he was hugging himself in an attempt to warm up, and helping the boy take off his wet coat and boots and trousers, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. Taking his blanket, he wrapped it around him as tightly as he could, until he looked like a burrito. A Chanyeol burrito. Because Chanyeol, his ex he was half-heartedly trying to get over and who kinda hated him, was currently standing in the middle of his living room, in his underwear, with a storm raging outside. 

Well, shit. 

"What are you doing here?" he said, taking a step back. 

"I needed to talk to you." 

"Today? In the middle of the storm? After I tried to talk to you for over a month? Well, guess what. The time's up!" 

He knew they'd talk regardless of what he said. He wasn't planning on kicking Chanyeol out of the house like this, and didn't exactly want to, either. 

"You're making me leave? With the storm and everything?" Chanyeol said, pouting for a moment before breaking out into a smile. 

The bastard had the guts to smile. 

Baekhyun frowned, fighting his natural instinct that made him want to smile whenever Chanyeol did. He wasn't as mad as Chanyeol as he was with his heart, which wouldn't stop beating. Or with his head, that for the first time in what seemed forever didn't hit at all. 

"I… I ran into Jongdae this morning. I was getting home from the grocery store and I guess he was going to Joon's. I couldn't help myself, and I asked him about you," he glanced up, flashing him a smile, and Baekhyun had to hold back a smile of his own, a hopeful one at the prospect of Chanyeol missing him, too. He didn't, though. Because he was mad. Very, very mad. Supposedly. "He kicked me. I shouldn't have underestimated him, you know. That fucking hurt!" Chanyeol rubbed his calf through the blanket, and this time Baekhyun did laugh. Serves him right. "Anyway, he told me he was sick of you moping around, and of the drama, and of me being a shitty human being. He said that I should get my head out of my ass, read the letter you wrote me and become a believer or whatever." 

He paused now, breathing deeply and suddenly looking tired, "It had honestly never crossed my mind, not once in all this time." 

"Does… does this mean you read it?" Baekhyun asked, hating himself for sounding hopeful. He'd believed he had thrown it away, maybe even before their break up. 

Chanyeol huffed a laugh, "You see. When you told me you'd write what would happen, and after you told me my confession was it, I just assumed you'd written that I told you I loved you. Which was... kind of pathetic. And sad. That you were so sure it'd happen. Made me feel that you took us for granted," he shrugged, "Still. I didn't lose anything reading it." 

Baekhyun smiled, then, "So you read it." 

"I did," Chanyeol nodded, "and you know me, it's very difficult for me to believe this." 

"I know." 

"But you wrote what happened." 

"I know." 

"Exactly what happened. Even with… the smells and clothes and everything." 

"I know." 

"And you love me too," he smiled against the blanket. 

"I kno- hey!" Baekhyun blushed. He didn't remember saying anything about it in the letter, "But I didn't…" 

"I know," Chanyeol smirked now, a look of mischief on his face. 

Baekhyun didn't know what to do but to push him, making the burrito fall to the floor. 

"Don't take my feelings for granted!" 

Chanyeol struggled on the floor until he could sit down, arms still inside the blanket. And then, he smiled again. 

"Do you believe me, now?" Baekhyun asked, holding his breath. 

Chanyeol's smile dimmed, but not in a foreboding way, but as if he was thinking real hard about his answer. 

"I promise I'll try. No matter how hard." 

"And you don't think I'm crazy anymore?" he asked finally, biting his lip. 

"No, I still think you're crazy. But it has nothing to do with your power," he laughed, "Besides, everyone's a little bit crazy. We can be crazy. Together." 

Baekhyun smiled then, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his chest. He sunk to the floor, sitting in front of Chanyeol and caressing his check. 

"Sorry for making you sad, Baek." 

Baekhyun shook his head, leaning in to press their lips together, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. 

"I love you, Yeol." 

He leaned back in, more weight, more hurry behind it this time, and he could feel Chanyeol smiling, just against his own smile. 


End file.
